The Other Isles
by Raveniie
Summary: Jane and Maura meet someone at a crime seen, Maura wasn't expecting. When her adoptive sister shows up dancing in a night club instead of studying medicine in England what will this mean, not just for Maura but for the entire gang.
1. Chapter 1

The Other One.

 **Someone is involved in a murder case, someone who knew Maura, and someone who they never expected to find there.**

"The body is down there, by the stage" the woman said letting Jane and her team into the lounge. Jane looked around, it was a small room for a bar, dim lights and a large stage fitted with poles and lights, obviously a place girls danced at night for the entertainment of men. She pulled on her gloves as the chief medical examiner Maura walked in carrying her case. "Hey Maura, the vic's down there" she said pointing at the body on the floor, from where she was stood she had no doubt he was a very large man, bald and from what he was wearing he was more than likely a business man who had come looking to get his fix of young women. "I'll see if we can find a witness". Maura nodded and walked down to the victim to begin her examination as Jane walked off to the barmaid. "Was anyone here last night who saw what happened?" the barmaid a young woman with long black hair and black eyeliner nodded chewing her gum. "Yeah the dancers where there, on stage when he went. I think one of them is still here in the back, she's always here early to rehearse, from what I heard she was pretty shaken up about it. She's known as Aphrodite but her real name is Claire. I'll go get her for you" she muttered walking off behind the bar and round behind the curtain on the stage. Jane looked around at her team working, Korsak was down by the body, her brother Frankie was on the door taking a statement from the bouncer.

The barmaid returned followed by a petite woman in a silken robe, she had beautiful long blonde hair in a plait and beautiful brown eyes, she looked almost slightly familiar to Jane but she couldn't place why. "Y-you wanted to see me?" she spoke looking at the detective, she was nervous but Jane could detect a British accent in her voice and she was obviously well spoken.  
"Yeah" Jane responded taking out her notebook. "I heard you were on stage when the guy went down, can you tell me what happened?"

Claire nodded.  
"I'm not really sure myself detective, I sing on the stage at night and last night I was singing, he was a regular I know that much though I couldn't tell you his name he always brought flowers and a bottle of wine with him for the performers after the act. Last night I couldn't see much when the lights are on you're pretty blind on the stage, I just remember hearing a commotion, the music stopping and someone shouting he's dead! I was taken off stage by security and calmed down. I didn't know it was him until later in the night when the bar was clear." She rubed her hand up her arm.  
"He was a really nice man, unlike some of our other … guests, he was always such a gentleman to us." She smiled gently looking at the detective. "I'm sorry I can't tell you more".

Jane smiled.  
"Thanks Claire can I take your phone number in case we need to talk to you more? And can I also ask what your last na-"  
"CLAIRE!" Jane spun round to see Maura had returned up the steps and was looking at the woman with a look of shock and confusion.

"Maura you know her?" Jane asked.  
"I should do… she's my sister".


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's been so long guys, University has been rather full on, but here is part 2 of the Other Isles, hope you enjoy!  
\- Raveniie_

"You never told me you had a sister" Jane replied looking at her best friend who looked back at her. Before she could answer her sister answered first.  
"Don't take it personally detective, I'm never mentioned it seems" Claire folded her arms at Maura. The girl's eyes flashed a sense of hurt and loss that Jane couldn't understand.  
"Alright, well I'll leave you both to it then". Jane walked away to talk to Frankie at the door.

Maura turned to Claire "Come on you're coming back to the office with me, and for god sake put some clothes on" she practically growled at her, Maura had a lot to understand, why was her sister back in the US? And why was she dancing in a night club of all places? Maura looked around the room, Jane and Frankie were watching her but turned back to each other as she looked at them. Korsak was watching the exchange too.

Claire returned with a suitcase and she was dressed more formal, her long hair up in a stylish twist and she was wearing a beautiful white summer dress dotted with royal blue flowers, her court shoe heels were a matching blue. IF she had anything in common with her sister, it was her sense of fashion. She'd applied make-up too, nothing too much a small dab of blusher and a winged eye liner, her lips were now wearing a brilliant red lipstick that made her look so much smarter.

Maura nodded at her and moved towards the detectives. "I'll see you back at the office I have to talk to my sister." She motioned to the door, where Claire moved smiled at the detectives weakly and left.

When Jane returned to the precinct she grabbed a coffee from the café and headed straight down into the autopsy, she couldn't help but feel slightly hurt Maura had never mentioned a sister and even more concerned that the look Maura had given her sister meant there might be an extra body down in the mortuary. Stepping out of the elevator Jane could see the beautiful blonde medical examiner sat at her desk with her sister just as beautiful sat on the couch opposite. She knocked on the office door.

"Hey Maur," she said walking into the office. "You both alright?"

"Hey Jane, I havn't started the autopsy yet, my sister has some explaining to do"

Claire smiled at the detective. "So you're Jane Rizzoli right?, I've heard so much about you from Maura" she shook the detectives hand.

"Nice to meet you Claire" Jane paused for a second "I only wish I could say the same" She finished glancing at Maura weekly.  
Claire smiled "Don't be, like I said I'm never mentioned, black sheep of the family and all that" she smirked taking a sip of water from a glass on the table.  
Maura sighed "Sorry I never mentioned her to you Jane," she said looking at the detective. "Claire is my sister, she's been studying at Oxford in England for the past 3 years, training to be a doctor"  
Claire huffed. "I hated it, don't get me wrong England was amazing" she said noting the confused look on the detective's face. "But the course was awful, I only went because my parents wanted me to 'follow in Maura's footsteps' not my style" she smiled at her sister. "Maura's really clever, but I'm not, at least… not where medicine is concerned that's not what I want to do"

Maura listened to her sister "So how does that wind us up to finding you in a night club practically naked and singing and dancing in front of men, wait till mother hears of this."

At the last statement Claire's eyes got wide. "Oh Maura you can't tell Mother please! She'd disown me if she knew she thinks I'm still in England"

It was Maura's turn to be shocked. "What do you mean she thinks you're still in England, how long have you been in the US?"  
"Erm, about two months"  
"Two Months!" Maura was even more shocked. "You mean to tell me you were in the US for two months, you haven't told mother and you never even tried to contact me? Why?"

Claire looked at the Detective who cast her a sympathetic look and then she glanced back at Maura, her beautiful brown eyes connecting with Maura's green eyes. "What did you want me to say Maura? I hate studying medicine, I've dropped out and moved back to Boston?" She sighed looking upset.

At the sight of Claire upset Maura's heart softened, she knew how forceful and full on her parents could be in producing gifted children, Claire had never been gifted when it came to academia, she was a fine dancer and singer but never one for a life of studying. She moved from her desk over to the couch, she sat beside her sister and placed a gentle hand on her sister's arm.  
"I'm sorry Claire, I acted irrationally, let me help you?"

Claire looked up and blinked the tears away from her eyes. "Maur?.. I only danced part time to pay for me, I've gotten a place at BCU, I'm studding Computing and programing" she smiled. Maura nodded "You always had been a whiz on the PC"  
Claire smiled she looked over at Jane "I want to do what you do Jane, I want to catch the bad guys, just using computers instead, like help trace evidence and hack electronics and stuff."  
Jane smiled "You should talk to Frost, that's his job, I'm sure he'd be happy to give you some tips. "  
The young woman's face lit up "Really? I could help you on this case. Teddy was such a nice man I want to help catch his killer."

Maura sighed at Jane. "Well can this wait, you need to have a conversation with our parents, and you also need to move into my house because I'm not having you stay in some flat" Claire smiled. "Thanks, it wasn't fun sleeping on a sofa"  
Maura was about to respond but stopped herself.

Jane smiled. "Well why don't I take you home and sort your stuff out and let Maura get on with the Autopsy, I can't do my job until she does hers" Jane smiled looking at Maura who nodded.  
"Thank you Jane, I'll start straight away" she placed her hand on Jane's arm as she moved past her. Claire couldn't help but notice how her sister's hand lingered there longer than it needed to be but decided to bring this up with her sister later.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank You to those of you who have followed this story and despite my long absence continued to support this story, for you here is a 3_ _rd_ _chapter! XD_

Claire stood up and grabbed her stuff "So Jane, let's go" she smiled at the detective who smiled back.

"Okay, sure".

The car ride from Claire's old flat to Maura's was fairly quiet, they said very little other than the odd word of directions or pleasantries. Once at Maura's Jane and Claire were in the kitchen.

"So Claire," Jane began "How was England, beside the you know, hating university"  
Claire smiled. "I enjoyed England, the people seemed a lot friendlier then in the states, and I made some good friends, it's just a shame the boys were all cocks"  
Jane nearly spat out her coffee that Claire had made. "I thought Isle's don't swear" she laughed. Claire smirked "Well I guess you've met the one Isles that does" she laughed gentle before sipping her coffee. A small silence fell over the pair and Jane noticed the smile on Claire's face change from a smile to a saddened look. "Hey" she said gently putting her hand over the girl's hand. "We'll find the person who did this okay?"  
Claire smiled gently. "It's not that… I mean it is. But." She sighed. "Maura hates me now" tears began to form in her eyes.

"No, honey no". Jane placed a hand on the girl's arm. "I've never known Maura hate anyone, and certainly not her younger sister."  
Claire looked at her with hurt in her eyes. "Yeah? So why has she never mentioned me?" she said and walked off upstairs leaving Jane alone.

Jane sighed, a few moments later the back door opened and her mother walked in giving her a hug. "Hey honey, you alright?"  
Jane nodded. "Yeah busy day, did Maura ever tell you she had a sister?" Jane asked looking at her mother who shook her head.  
"No not that I can remember, I thought she was an only child"  
Jane shook her head. "Her little sister is upstairs unpacking"

"Actually I'm done" Claire returned to the room her hair now up in a high pony tail, she's changed her clothes into some black yoga pants and a long pastel pink jumper that covered her bum and hung off one shoulder.  
"Hello erm-"  
"Claire" she replied shaking Angela's hand "You must be Jane's mother"  
Angela smiled, "That's right, how did you-?"  
"Oh Maura told me about you, you live in her guest house right?" Claire smiled taking some orange juice out of the fridge and pouring a glass.

Jane smiled "so you're a health freak just like your sister huh?"  
Claire laughed, "I'm active, but I could always go for a pizza" she smiled at Jane who's face seemed to light up. "Did you know that in England they don't serve pizza with anchovies?" Claire said.  
Jane was shocked "you like anchovies on your pizza"  
"I know it's strange but I like them"  
Jane looked at her mother who was laughing at the exchange. "I love anchovies on pizza" Jane responded and smiled at the girl.  
A moment of silence fell over the 3 women before Jane's phone rang.  
"Rizzoli… okay… yeah… thanks Maura" She stood up.  
"I've got to go, Ma… take care of Claire okay" she said heading out.

"I can take care of myself Jane" Claire responded.  
Jane poked her head back through the door, "I know you could, but you've just witnessed a murder, you shouldn't be alone and plus, ma needs the company"  
Angela put her arm on the girl's shoulder. "Oh you poor thing, come on let's have a chat, shall we?"  
Claire smiled at the older woman and joined her on the sofa.

Back at the precinct.  
"What you got Maura?" Jane said entering the woman's office.  
Jane's face lit up when she saw Maura sat at her desk, her eyes focused on the computer on her desk.  
"Hey Jane, we found something strange, the bottle of wine that Teddy had hold of, it was laced with arsenic" Maura handed the file to Jane. "Jane, didn't you say that Claire had told you that he used to meet with the girls to talk, give them flowers and wine" Jane looked at Maura and sat down in front of her desk.  
"Maybe someone gave Teddy a dodgy bottle to kill one of the girls, so that Teddy would take the fall."  
Maura nodded at Jane's theory. "Then why is Teddy the one dead?" she asked.  
"That's what we need to find out" Jane muttered. "Thanks Maura" She stood up. "So pizza at yours tonight?" Jane asked.  
Maura smiled and nodded. "Sure, see you there?"  
Jane nodded and left the room.

 _Here we go, after many many tries of uploading this part fanfiction decided to upload the wrong chapter -_-_


	4. Chapter 4

The other Isles Part 4.

I am so sorry this has taken so long to upload. My MacBook died on my so that took two weeks to get back and my stories were unrecoverable sadly so this part had to be re-written.

Also I'm a teacher in training so placement in my new school is taking it's toll not just on my writing time but on my creative ability. (writing lesson plans is hard guys okay).

But I hope you enjoy… maybe a little bit of Isles family drama in this chapter. Claire is really getting in here.

"What the hell did you do Maura!" Jane heard been yelled from outside the front door of her friend's house.  
She walked in through the front door to not only see her best friend looking majorly upset but her sister in tears and not just Maura's mother but also her father stood in the living room. Angela, Jane's own mother was stood in the kitchen with her head down.  
"Claire, they needed to know"  
Claire looked at her sister, tears stung her eyes. "I told you I would tell them Maura, you never even gave me a chance to explain about BCU"  
She screamed at her sister before moving over to Angela who rubbed her shoulder.

"Erm… who's hungry of pizza" Jane muttered gently placing the two large pizzas on the kitchen table.  
"Thank you Jane" Maura responded before huffing and sitting on the sofa.  
Jane couldn't help but notice how their parents stood quiet, unable to settle the two sisters.

"Claire, Maura told us, and for good reason, how dare you defile the Isles name by dancing in a gentleman's club" Their father finally spoke. Claire turned to him a face like thunder.  
"Defile? DEFILE" she raised her voice. "I was working there to get money, because I refuse to spend my life living out of your pockets. I told you I hated Oxford, I told you I didn't want to stay there and you didn't listen. YOU NEVER LISTEN!" she responded before turning away from her family. "I took my life into my own hands, I've got in at BCU on a full scholarship to do computing, I want to do something with my life and help the police," she stopped for a second before continuing quietly. "I like what, what Maura does" she responded. "I want to help solve crimes and if I'm here, I could maybe get a job in her lab or working with the computer tech?" she responded meekly.

Maura, although still upset admired her younger sister's resilience and was sure she'd make not only a fine assistant but a great addition to the team.  
"I'd be happy to give you the job Claire, providing it doesn't interfere with your studies, and you keep your grades up at BCU, once you get in" she smiled.

Their parents seemed to deflate as they both settled on the sofa.

"Well since your home" their mother began "I'll add you to the guest list of my newest gallery opening, Friday night" she finished.  
Their father nodded. "Claire, what about that nice young boy you were seeing in London he was such a pleasant young man?"

Claire laughed. "I broke up with him, after I found him cheating on me with my best friend." She looked at Jane. "Told you all the guys were cocks"  
"Language" the other three Isles responded in unison.  
Claire couldn't help but laugh at the hilarity of the exchange.  
"Can we eat pizza now?" she asked gently "Because it's getting cold and the baseball game is on" Jane nodded switching on the TV.  
"Let's have a nice evening okay guys" she smiled jumping in between the Isles parents who quickly excused themselves for the night. Claire settled down next to Jane and laughed as Maura and Angela joined them.

Once again Claire couldn't help but notice the way Jane and Maura seemed to relax in each other's company and it finally clicked. Her job whilst she was in Boston, help Jane and Maura discover their feelings for each other.

Claire smiled happy with her decision.

So sorry this was such a short chapter but I'm trying to keep it a fast paced story, hopefully it should get better as I get back into the swing of writing. Don't forget to like and review of course thank you my lovelies. 3


End file.
